Autim runners
by Anime772
Summary: This takes place after Embertale. Lina and sans. Two runners and one race. But will this race lead to dangerous conflict?


After the barrier was destroyed, the people of ember and the monsters of the underground began to make their home on the surface. 7 months has past and the peace between the humans and monsters was going strong. They may have some conflicts here and there, but it gets resolved without the need of violence. Sitting by a tree was Lina, waiting for a certain monster to talk to. 'I wonder if Sans forgot about our meeting.' thought Lina. It was but a month ago that Lina asked sans who was the faster runner. He told her to give him some time, of which she understood. "heya." said sans, of whom popped out of nowhere. Lina was startled by him appearing out of nowhere. "Where did you... how did you... when?" said the startled Lina. "magic." said sans "anyways. so, about who's faster." "R-Right. I just want to know which one of us is faster. After all, I've heared that your speed is phenomenal." said Lina. "well i'm sure that what ya heared was just rumors." said sans "and besides, judging by your speed, you have LIMITLESS ways of getting to places." Lina wasn't amused by sans's pun, much like the reader.  
"welp. i'm sure i've made someone laugh... just a bit though." said sans. "Well I want to test those rumors! Sans, I challenge you to a race! I won't take a 'no' for an answer!" said Lina, determined.  
"how bout 'nope'?" said sans. "I won't take that either!" said Lina. " 'no thanks'?" said sans. "No!" said Lina. "well howzabout 'Non sono in vena'?" said sans. "Sans, come on!" said Lina, getting tired of sans delaying their race. "okey okey. i accept this race." said sans "so, where to?" "From here to the town plaza!" said Lina. "ok." said sans. "Ready... set..." said Lina, getting ready "GO!"  
Lina made a head start passing sans. While she was running, she began to admire the scenery. Autim leafs fell gently down, the songs the birds sing, along with the rushing breeze through her red jacket, she felt very composed with the scenery and began to daydream. However, she remembered that she was racing sans and quit daydreaming. "hey." said sans, standing casually as Lina passed him. Lina ignored him and procceeded to run. "'sup." said sans, letting Lina pass him... again. Lina flinched, but continued running. "howzit goin'?" said sans, letting Lina pass him... yet again. Lina began to wonder how sans was able to keep up with her. "get dunked on." said sans, letting Li- oh you know the drill! Lina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at sans. "...what?" said sans "you look like you've seen jerry getting wifi connection." "Wait what's wi- actually, lets save that for another day." said Lina "What I want to know is how are you catching up to me?" "well it's a race, isn't it?" said sans "whoever reaches the end wins." said sans. It was at this point that Lina knew, the rumors were true. "Alright then!" said Lina. She continued to run, but this time even faster. She eventually sees the plaza of new ember (Which looks like the original, but with no street lamps and the buildings were more spread out and a castle on the northside of the plaza). As Lina was getting to the plaza, she sees sans sleeping by a tree. Normally Lina would take the oppertunity to reach the plaza, but she didn't because she wants a fair race. She walks up to sans and attempts to wake him. "Sans, get up! You have a race to try and win!" said Lina. sans snored a bit, which upsetted Lina. "GET UP LAZYBONES!" shouted Lina. "zzzz... sorry bro... zzzzz... just BONE-tired... right bout... now." said sans. Lina began to shake sans but to no avail. "Ugh! Fine! Be that way!" said Lina, upset. She walked to the plaza instead of running. On her way there, she passed by a child sized star. Bana told her about those and ignored it due to the dangers that could happen. She made it to the plaza... only to find sans leaning on a wall. "what took ya so long?" said sans. Lina's temper rose up to the point of frustration. "Oh, Lina! How are you today?" said Bana, walking around the plaza. "You cheater!" said Lina, talking to sans. "Huh?" said Bana. "i think she's talking to me bud." said sans. "You're aboslutely correct I'm talking to you!" said Lina, frustrated "I found you sleeping in one area and I couldn't wake you up, so went to the plaza to finish the race only to find you here!" "hey, i was BO-" sans was interuptted by Lina. "It doesn't matter now. You cheated and did so smiling!" said Lina. "hey!  
don't you interupt me when i'm talking!" said sans. "Why? You're not in charge here, Bana is!" said Lina. "Wa-wait! Why am I in this?" said Bana. "Because your the ambassador!" said Lina "I expect you to do you job!"  
"Your right Lina, I AM in charge." said Bana "And I say you two should resolve this yourselfs!" "What?!" said Lina, confused. "eh. works for me." said sans. sans put his arm out for a handshake "what do you say we put this behind us. what do ya bud?" said sans. "No way 'bud'. You cheated in a race! Shake your own hand, Cheater!" said Lina, having enough for one day. she then storms of back to her place. "What's up with her?"  
asked Bana. "i dunno." replied sans. Lina went in her house. "What is with that skeleton and not taking responsibility." said Lina, taking off her jacket. She hung her jacket on the coat hanger. "Yeah it's just a race, but I wanted to know if he was fast." continued Lina "There has to be a way for him to hold nothing ba-" then the though came to her. "Waaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit a minute." said Lina "I know how..."

Later that night, Lina puts her red jacket on due to the weather. Poppy stood by a corner and saw Lina getting ready to leave. "Wyna... where are you gowing?" said Poppy. Lina took notice and said "just for a midnight stroll. I'll come back as soon as possible." "Okeydokey." said Poppy. Lina then locked the door behind her and proceeded to the spot with the child-sized star. She put her hand on it and it pops up a box with 2 options.  
*save and *reset. she put her hand on the *reset option so it'll get sans attention. Of which it did as sans appeared 5 feet behind Lina. "don't do it." said sans. Lina wasn't started this time. "And what if I don't, Cheater?"  
said Lina "If you don't want me to reset, then your going to have to hold nothing back!" "bud, listen. i don't want to do thi-" sans got interuptted again by Lina. "Don't tell me that you do want to do this! You saw this coming so you can't afford to hold back!" yelled Lina. sans begins to look serious. "What did I say about interupting me?" said sans. "If you want me to stop, then show me what you got." said Lina. "Alright then... but don't tell me I didn't warn you." said sans. Lina's light blue heart went into position. sans stood in front of Lina, ready for attack. "ready?" said sans. "Yes!" said Lina. sans used his magic to throw Lina's heart down on the boxas he quickly have the bones emerge halfway on the screen, wounding Lina. He then used his magic to throw Lina's heart on the rightside of the box along with bones that have an opening. Lina went through the opening only to see incoming Gaster blasters. she dodged the blasters as fast as she could, but to no avail. Her HP went from 50/50 to 20/50 in seconds. Lina continued to dodge the gaunlet of attacks and as she was doing so, sans begins to tire attack after attack. This intense gaunlet went on for 15 minutes. sans brought out one last attack, which was a giant Gaster blaster that can spin really fast. Lina tried her best to run from the spinning Gaster blaster, but got caught in its blast. Her HP went from 20/50 to 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001/50 from that attack alone. The attack stopped as well as the gaunlet. "ok bud... *huff* you win *huff* i throw in the towel." said sans "and i'm sorry *huff* bout cheating... friends?" "*huff* Yes. And *huff* I'm sorry about *huff* my attitude..." The battle concludes and they shook hands. "next time... we'll race fair and-" sans was (once agian) interuptted by Lina. "Actually Sans... let's let byegones be byegones. Oh, and sorry about interupting you." said Lina. "eh. i usually take offense to interuption, but i'll make you an acception bud." said sans "so... wanna head to Grillby's?" "Actually, I have to get to my sister soon." said Lina. "don't worry bud. it'll be quick." said sans. He then held onto Lina arm and teleported themselves to Grillby's. After getting food from Grillby's, Lina made it home with sans. "Wyna you're back!" said Poppy "Wit Snans too!" "heh... that'll never get." said sans. "If you want Sans, you can stay here for the night." offered Lina. "might as well." said sans.

THE END 


End file.
